Still into you
by mysunshine
Summary: Got inspired by a song "Still into you" by Paramore. Paily and a scrap book. Let's see what happened in their lives after being together for so many years. One-shot. Fluff (I hope) Please read :)


**A/N: Hi guys! As I told you that I'd give you some Paily cuteness/fluff soon. So, here it is. I got inspired by Paramore's new single "Still into you". I loveeee this song :) I hope you'd like this fic and hope to get your support as always. Please read and review :D**

**P.S. I don't have time to re-arrange the content. Thus, apologize in advance if it's kinda rough.**

**I don't own PLL.**

**STILL INTO YOU**

"Now move a bit lower!" She orders in a deep voice.

"Here?" Placing my hand on her warm skin, I ask uncertainly.

"Yes, right there…andddd harder!" I don't know if it's just me but her voice sounds a bit husky at that very moment. Without a hesitation, I comply with her order by pressing harder on her.

"Yessss…mmmmm…" She arches her back and let out a moan in response while I purse my lips and concentrate on giving her a back massage. Yes, I'm massaging her back and nope, we're not having sex. Giving her feet, her shoulders and her back a massage has become my daily routine recently.

"You're soooo goooood, baby. I love you." She compliments before leaning back and rewarding me with a chaste kiss on my jawline.

"Love you too, babe." Smiling sheepishly, I kissed her forehead in return.

"Oh! I just updated our scrap book. Wanna see it?" I ask. We've made so many scrap books till now but this one is the latest one I made.

Grabbing the scrap book from the coffee table, I then lean back in the couch and part my legs for her to lie between. Giving me her cute dimpled smile, she settles herself between my legs with her back to my front.

"You're comfy?" I ask wrapping my arms around her upper torso.

"You always make me feel comfy, hun." She replies with a nonchalant voice then places a soft kiss at the corner of my lips. I can't help but smile at her remark.

I really have no idea why she still manages to give me butterflies even after all these years that we've been together. Maybe it's the fact that she's Emily, the one and only girl I've been in love with since high school.

"Let's start from the beginning." I cheerfully said entwined my right hand with her left one.

On the first page, they're the pictures of me and Emily in our high school days. The picture at the top was the day we won the state swim meet. I was planting a big kiss on her lips while she held out the gold medal to the camera.

"That's my girl." I smile kissing the top of her head.

The next picture was us making goofy faces while holding microphone in our hands. I remembered that night so well. She came to meet me at the remote karaoke bar names Hungry Owl Tavern. We talked and after that I pulled her up on the stage to sing along with me. She's so shy but in the end we had so much fun together. And one of the most memorable moments of my life happened that night when she ended the night by giving me a brief kiss as I walked her to her car. That's definitely the perfect end to the perfect night!

"Can't believe that I ended up joining you on the stage." She chuckles at the memory.

"I'm irresistible. Come on, Emily. Take a walk on the wild side." I whisper that famous line into her ear making her giggle.

"Yes…you, your charm and your sexiness are irresistible."

"Sexiness?" I raise my eyebrows at her comment.

"Babe, you're so dang sexy in that short jean skirt and those boots of yours. You may have no idea how much I wanted to kiss you once I spotted you waving at me." She said kissing a back of my hand.

"Well, but my sexiness is nowhere near you, hottie." I point my finger to the next picture. It's from the Halloween night. She dressed as Barbarella and she looked hot as hell. Seriously, she completely took my breath away the moment I saw her in that outfit.

"Stop ogling_,_ McCullers." She teases not even looking at me. Emily knows too well how her Barbarella outfit has effect on me. Let's just say, thirteen years of being together, I still ask her to wear it every now and then and it turns me on every single time. *wink wink*

Flipping the page, the words "Meet the parents" are at the top. Just below it is a picture of me sitting in the living room with her dad.

"Look at you. Awwww"

To say I was a nervous wreck was an understatement. I sat up straight in the couch, my hands in my lap fidgeting while her dad was interrogating me. I've got along really well with her mom, Pam but I never met her dad before so that's the first time I met him and my sweet girlfriend back then took this snap shot when she's in the kitchen with her mom. How supportive she was!

"And you." I gesture to the picture below mine then laugh light-heartedly.

"Shut up." Slapping my hand, she finally laughs along with me.

It's a photo of Emily standing in front of my parents' house, biting her nail. Her brows were furrowed; her cute wrinkle that I love so much appeared on her forehead. It's her turn to officially meet my parents after I had met hers a week ago. She's so nervous that I had to kiss away her anxiety and reassured her that my parents would love her no matter what.

"Em, you look so cute when you get nervous, you know that?" I tease her.

"Yeahhh..and you're so nice taking that photo and making fun of me for days." She glances at me before punching my chin lightly.

"I couldn't help it." I chuckle but she gives me her adorable pout in return.

"Awww…babe, I'm (kiss) sorry (kiss) but (kiss) you're (kiss) super (kiss) cute (kiss)." I punctuate my words with the kisses on her lips making her smile uncontrollably. Ah! My magic lips still work like a charm.

On the page next to it, there're the photos from our graduation day from UPenn. Emily and I stood there all proud in our caps and gowns with our arms wrapping tightly around each other.

"I love this one." Emily murmured running her fingers over the photo of her wiping the tears from her mom cheeks while her dad was standing nearby, wiping the tear from his own eyes. I captured that moment with my compact camera. Needless to say how much our parents were proud of us that day.

Emily and I laugh in unison once we flip to the next page. It's the day that we were moving in together after the graduation.

First picture at the top left corner, there were Spencer, Aria, Emily and I lifting the big mattress together while Hanna was the one who took this photo. She said lifting things was a guy's job, thus she volunteered to help us decorating the apartment instead.

"Team Paily and Team Sparia." My banter makes her laugh.

"I had no idea that Aria would be that strong!" She comments smiling.

Honestly, I adore these four ladies. Whenever one of them needs help, no matter where they are, they'd always be there for their friends. Even if they've been through a lot of troubles when they're teenagers but nothing could break their bond of friendship, seriously.

"Look at my angel." I whisper referring to the picture of Emily's standing at the apartment porch, looking out. The way the evening sunlight fell on her perfect face was absolutely breathtaking. Her dark hair shone like gold and her tanned skin glowed in the reflected rays of the setting sun. Gosh! She's stunningly beautiful and I don't think words can express how gorgeous she is.

"This one is funny." I laughed at the photo of Emily and me lying tiredly on the mattress. She placed her head on my stomach while our legs and arms were spreading all over.

"haha…we completely wore out." She laughs at our funny posture.

"Actually, there's another thing that's completely worn us out on that mattress." I whisper into her ear then nibble her earlobe lightly.

Giving me a fake shocked look, her face suddenly turns ten different shades of red. It's amazed me to see that till today she still blushes at these seductive things I did to her. Automatically, I lean in and capture her lips with mine. The kiss is supposed to be short and sweet but it soon becomes long and passionate. Our lips are moving together in sync. Her warm tongue is dueling with mine for dominance but it doesn't take long before she finally gives in and lets me take control.

"Paigeeee." She moans as I increase the intensity of the kiss. With that, I suddenly stop and slowly pull away.

"Sorry. I got carried away." Shaking my head, I let out a chuckle.

"You don't have to be sorry, baby." She strokes my cheek then pecks my lips once more.

"Ok, where were we?" I position myself in the couch grabbing the scrap book from the floor and flipping to the next page.

"Awwww" We both say in awe as the page of our wedding day shows up.

I am close to tears as I look at the picture of us kissing at the altar. Emily looked so dang gorgeous in that white wedding dress which fitted perfectly with her beautifully toned body. I was the happiest woman on earth the moment Wayne Fields walked her down the aisle and gave his daughter away, making her Mrs. Emily Fields-McCullers.

"I love you so much." She places a soft kiss on my ring finger before playing with a wedding ring I'm wearing.

"I love you too, very much." I reciprocate her with an embrace and a loving kiss on her temple.

I still remember, back in high school, I heard many criticism of me dating Emily. Some people said that I was not perfect for her. Some even told me in the face that Emily deserved someone much better or I was just one of her high school fling. Ha! So what?! Take a look at me now! I've got married and have lived happily with my beloved wife for four years now!

The next picture is the one when Emily and I did a slow dance together. We looked lovingly into each other's eyes. Our forehead touched, my arms wrap around her waist, her arms around my neck. We're so preoccupied with each other and completely ignored anything around us at that very moment.

Another photo that stands out on the page is the one where I gave Emily a piggyback ride at the end of our wedding ceremony. Her arms draped over my shoulders while holding her high heels with her left hand. She had taken them off because her feet got hurt from wearing them in so many hours. There're Spencer, Aria and Hanna holding the train of Emily's dress behind us in the picture.

As we finish looking over the pictures from our wedding day, she flipped the page and we gasped in unison. The words "WOOT WOOT!" are on the top of the page.

The first photo was Emily holding a pregnancy test kit in her hand while I pointed my finger at it. The big goofy grins plastered on our faces. We decided that Emily would be the one to get pregnant. Much as I love her with all my heart, there's no way I'll carry a baby. I mean, I'm a butch in our relationship. Obviously, I can fix things but I can't get pregnant. Emily totally understood me and she's more than willing to do it herself.

"We're sooooo giddy." She laughs at the picture where both of us were very giddy with excitement and joy.

The next ones get us to smile widely. They're photos of me kissing Emily on her big belly, me talking to our baby girl through her stomach and then me attaching my ear to her stomach trying to listen to our baby's heartbeat.

"I can't wait to see our little angel's face." I stroke her belly. She's going to give birth to our baby girl in the next couple months.

"You'll make a great mom, Paige." Turning back, she looks at me lovingly.

"We will, Em."

"Thank you so much, Paige."

"For what?" I raise my eyebrow smiling.

"For everything. For being who you are. For always being amazing." She gives me an intense look then continues.

"But more importantly, thank you so much for never giving up even after I had friend zoned you…twice." She put her hand on my face.

"I'll be here for you for whatever you need, remember?" Kissing her palm, I repeat the exact words I said to her at the masquerade ball. She nods her head in return.

"We've come so far and the past is the past, Em. The most important thing is to remember that I love you, Emily Fields-McCullers. Always have and always will." I stare intensely into her eyes and at first, it looks like she's about to cry but she blinks her eyes and flashes her cute dimpled smile at me.

"I love you too Paige Fields-McCullers. I always have and I always will."

With that being said, she leans in and kisses me. Nothing needy, just pure love this time. She then slowly pulls back, cocks her head to one side and looked at me.

"What is it, Em?" I narrow my eyes at her. I know something's up when she gives me this kind of look.

A mischievous smile spreads across her face, she says.

"Next time it's your turn to carry a baby, Paige."

THE END.

**A/N: That's it. Is it fluffy enough? Is it too cheesy? LOL I hope you'd enjoy reading it anyway. Please let me know what you think ^_^**


End file.
